Riddle of Death
by Snow White in Wonderland
Summary: We all know that Voldemort killed his father and grandparents when he was still a teenager. This is how I imagine things went the day he killed them, the day that Tom Riddle truly became Lord Voldemort.


Summary: Using the wand of his uncle Morfin, Tom Riddle went to the Riddle House and killed his father and grandparents when he was still just a teenager. What happened on that day, the day that Voldemort was truly born?

**Disclaimer: I am not blonde, I am not British, I am not not, I am not world-famous, my initials are not JKR, and I was a year old in 1997, so I don't think I was writing any books at that time. Therefore, I own nothing!**

Tom drew his uncle's wand from his pocket and pointed it at the locked front door of the magnificent mansion known as the Riddle House. He whispered, _"Alohomora."_

There was a faint click as magic unlocked the door. Tom watched as the door swung open. Smiling a smile that more resembled a sneer, Tom stepped inside the Riddle House and closed the door behind him.

Tom walked quietly through the hall. He eyed the chandeliers and paintings with a sneer-he grew up in an orphanage, _him, _the man destined to be the greatest wizard in the world, and his filthy Muggle father got to live in luxury. Maybe after Tom had done what he had come to do, he would place a curse on the house so that whoever owned it after the Riddles would not want to live in it, and the magnificent house would waste away, no matter how many people was taking care of it. Yes, that was a good idea. He'd do that.

He could faintly hear voices coming from the dining room-two men, one woman, from the sound of it. He frowned slightly-he'd only meant to kill his father, but what was another two? It wouldn't be too hard to cover up, with Morfin living so close by.

It was pathetic, really-after abandoning his witch of a wife, his father moved back in with his parents, and even after all these years, he still lived with them. Tom supposed that was what the filthy Muggle deserved, after abandoning his wife and leaving Tom to grow up at that...at that _place._

Tom paused right outside the dining room door. He peered through the crack between door and the wall and could just make out an old man, an old woman, and a man that was probably in his late thirties or early forties that could easily pass for an older version of Tom.

Tom scowled at the sight of him.

"...saw that Gaunt man, Morfin, this morning," said the voice of the old man. "Least it's only him now. Completely mad, the whole lot of them. Least the old man is gone and the woman dead now."

Tom Riddle Senior choked on his drink a little when the old man mentioned the Gaunt woman. Tom Riddle Junior clenched his fists, a trace of scarlet glimmering in his dark eyes.

"I still can't believe you ran off with that Gaunt woman, Tom," the woman said to her son. "I'm glad you came back."

Riddle tapped his fingers against his plate. "Yes, Mother. So am I. The woman was completely batty, you know. Actually thought herself to be a _witch-_I'm telling you something wasn't right about her. Did something to me, she did."

"We've heard this a hundred times, Tom," the elderly woman said. "Really, you should jump dwelling on it. It's in the past, and the woman is probably dead. Now, if only her brother would join her in death, then everyone would be happy. Those Gaunts are freaks, tainting our village-"

Tom had heard enough. He threw open the door, directed his wand at his grandmother, and yelled, _"AVADA KEDEVRA!"_

There was a flash of green light and a great crash-the woman had fallen off her chair when the spell hit her. She laid dead on the floor, her eyes glassy and wide with fear.

The two men now jumped to their feet. The elder man exclaimed, "Mary!"

The old man got to say no more, for Tom now directed his wand at his grandfather. Another flash of green light, and the old man also fell dead to the floor.

"Father! Mother!" Riddle exclaimed. Fear clear on his face, he turned to his unknown son. "Who are you? What did you do to them? Why do you look like me?"

Riddle started to move forward, Tom flicked his uncle's wand and said, _"Petrificus Totalus!"_

Riddle's body became stiff and he fell on his face to the floor.

Tom stepped towards his father and turned the man over so that he could see his face. Only Riddle's eyes were moving, gazing at Tom in fear.

Tom looked his father dead in the face. He said, "Hello, Father. You don't know me, so I think I'll introduce myself. My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle-the son of yourself and one of the Gaunt freaks you were just talking about."

Tom saw realization dawn in his father's eyes.

"That's right," Tom said. "Tell me-did you know that she was pregnant when you left her? Or did you just not care? I think it's the latter. She died giving birth to me because she couldn't bear to live without you. And you left her. You make me _sick!_" This last part was shouted. Anger blazing in Tom's eyes, he spat directly in his father's face.

"I may look like you and be named after you, but we are not alike. You are a filthy, weak Muggle, and I..." A wicked grin spread across Tom's face. "I am going to become the greatest wizard of all time. Lord Voldemort. It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Tom waved his uncle's wand once so that he could allow his father to speak, though Riddle still couldn't move. "Any last words, Father?"

"You're no son of mine," Riddle spat out. "You're evil. You're a monster. You'll go to hell when you die."

Tom's wicked smile broadened. "Maybe so, but you see, Father...I have no intentions of dying. And with your death, I'll be able to make sure that death never happens to me."

With that, Tom placed the tip of his uncle's wand at his father's heart. "Goodbye, Father," Tom said, his dark eyes cruel and uncaring, his evil smile disppearing as he gathered up every ounce of hatred within him, every desire he had to see his father dead.

And then he whispered the two words that would end the man's life. _"Avada Kedevra."_

There was a flash of green light, and Tom saw the life leave his father's eyes, terror still evident on Tom Riddle Senior's face as his glassy eyes stared blankly at the ceiling.

Tom smiled; the deed was done. Slipping his uncle Morfin's wand back into his pocket, he stood up and started back down the hall. He had a couple of things he still needed to do before he returned to the orphanage. First, he needed to modify his uncle's memory so that Morfin would think he killed the Riddles. Tom didn't want to get caught, after all. His wand would be snapped, he'd go to Azkaban and he'd never returned to Hogwarts. And once Tom had did that, then he wanted to take a look around the Gaunt shack before he got out of there. Tom was very curious about what his uncle Morfin might have to donate as a Horcrux.


End file.
